Menyelamatkan Dunia
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: reaktor nuklir di fukushima mengalami kebocoran dan akan segera meledak. apa yang akan dilakukan Luffy untuk menyelamatkan dunia? Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Family, Friendship. a tribute for Japan. pray for Japan.  read n review please! DLDR!


Yo, minna! Ketemu lagi dengan karya abal Reikan.

Fic ini Reikan buat sebagai salah satu wujud duka atas bencana yang menimpa Jepang. Syukurlah Oda-sensei selamat jadi One Piece tetap berlanjut.

Awalnya Reikan mau membuat tema khusus tentang tsunami aja, tapi karena kejadiannya udah 3 minggu yang lalu jadi tema yang Reikan ambil disini adalah tentang kebocoran reactor nuklir di fukushima, Jepang.

Read and review ya!

Warn: abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya.

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Family, Friendship.

Timeline: anggap saja suatu hari dan anggap saja Fukushima Island itu salah satu pulau yang ada di Grand Line.

Disclaimer: Oda-sensei

Don't like don't read!

Pray for Japan…

.

**MENYELAMATKAN DUNIA**

**By: HamPerS Reikan**

**.**

Luffy terbangun dari sebuah mimpi yang sangat buruk. Dihelanya napas panjang untuk menghirup sesapan oksigen memenuhi paru-parunya. Ia lalu menolehkan pandangan menuju arah sekitar. Porak-poranda. Itulah kata yang sanggup untuk menjelaskan dengan detail situasi yang ada saat ini.

"Luffy! Kau sudah sadar rupanya! Syukurlah!" teriak seekor -atau seorang- manusia rusa kecil disampingnya. Dialah Chopper, nakama yang merupakan seorang dokter kapal di bajak laut topi jerami yang ia kapteni selama ini.

"Chopper? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luffy padanya.

"Kau pingsan selama 2 hari. Saat pertama kali ditemukan kondisimu sangat kritis dan kau kehilangan banyak darah. Apalagi tipe golongan darahmu X-Rh, tipe yang sangat misterius dan langka. Aku saja baru pertama kali ini menemukan tipe darah itu. Syukurlah ada seseorang yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama denganmu yang langsung mendonorkan darahnya untukmu," jelas Chopper panjang lebar.

"Seseorang? Siapa dia?" tanya Luffy penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengenalnya. Tapi tampaknya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisimu. Kalau dari ciri-cirinya sih orang itu berpenampilan misterius dengan rambut hitam dan tato merah di wajahnya," jawab rusa pemakan buah setan Hito-Hito no mi itu.

"Misterius? Rambut hitam dan tato merah di wajah? Jangan-jangan dia itu makhluk luar angkasa super keren yang datang dari galaksi lain di luar angkasa untuk menyelamatkanku. Keerrreeennn!" seru Luffy sambil berfantasi dengan sangat berlebihan.

"Wow, jangan-jangan itu benar! Keren! Kenapa aku tidak minta tanda tangannya ya? Aduh, sial!" ucap Chopper yang menyesal karena ia sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk meminta tanda tangan dari makhluk yang menyelamatkan nyawa Luffy itu karena saat itu Chopper sedang dilingkupi perasaan cemas dan prihatin atas kondisi Luffy yang sangat parah.

"Oh ya, Chopper. Memangnya apa yang terjadi disini? Kok suasananya kacau begini. Seperti habis dilanda bencana besar saja," tanya Luffy lagi.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang terjadi, Luffy?" tanya Chopper meyakinkan apakah sebenarnya maksud pertanyaan dari kaptennya itu.

"Bingo! Kau benar! Shishishi…" ujar Luffy sambil tertawa cengengesan.

"Apa kau menderita amnesia ringan? Yah, Semua bermula dari bencana itu," ujar Chopper.

"Haha. Bencana?" tanya Luffy memastikan.

"Yah, benar."

Dengan sekuat tenaga dan pikiran Luffy mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi berusaha untuk me-replay memori otaknya yang berkemampuan intelegensi super rendah itu untuk mengetahui kejadian tragis yang menimpanya.

**Flash back**

Hari yang cerah saat mentari dengan begitu angkuhnya memamerkan lekuk indah cahaya keemasannya untuk menerangi alam semesta. Sepoi-sepoi angin laut terasa cukup menyegarkan membalut peluh yang berceceran saat para anggota kru topi jerami saling lari berkejar-kejaran dalam rangka memperebutkan makanan special buatan koki jenius mereka. Tapi sebagaimana yang telah digariskan oleh takdir, akhirnya sang kapten-lah yang memenangi perebutan sengit itu dengan kemampuan tubuh melar karetnya.

"Luffy! Bagi aku juga dong!" teriak lelaki berhidung panjang bernama Usopp yang terlihat amat kesal karena lagi-lagi ia kalah dalam hal tadi.

"Shishishi enak saja, makanan yang sudah ada ditanganku tidak akan kubiarkan dimakan oleh orang lain," ujar Luffy dengan nada canda sinis.

"Huh, pelit!" teriak Usopp.

"Hey biarkan saja si rakus itu menikmati makanannya. Nanti akan kubuatkan lagi makanan seperti tadi," ujar pria berambut pirang di sebelah Usopp sambil menghembuskan asap tembakau dari rokok yang dihirupnya. Di tangan pria koki bernama Sanji itu terdapat sebuah nampan berisikan dua gelas minuman special buatannya. Si koki lalu berjalan menuju dek kapal bagian belakang.

"Ini minuman special untukmu. Secangkir teh hijau yang sangat bagus untuk kecantikan kulitmu, Robin-swan," ujar Sanji sambil memberikan teh yang ia buat kepada si gadis arkeolog yang sedang membaca buku pengetahuan tentang sejarah yang hilang itu.

"Arigatou, tuan koki," ujar Robin sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang membuat perasaan cinta sang koki pada wanita sepertinya semakin meluap-luap saja dibuktikan dengan mata Sanji yang telah berubah bentuk menjadi seperti hati berwarna merah muda.

Kemudian si koki berlari menuju ke dek depan tempat dimana sang gadis navigator tengah mengamati kondisi laut saat ini.

"Nami-chwan! Segelas chocolate milkshake ice kesukaanmu kuhadirkan untuk mengisi harimu dan menghilangkan dahaga dari dewi navigator sepertimu," ucap Sanji pada Nami.

Namun Nami tidak menghiraukan omongan dari Sanji itu. Ia terlalu focus dengan sesuatu yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Nami-chwan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sanji khawatir saat melihat segurat kebimbangan yang terbaca jelas dari air muka sang gadis navigator itu.

"Ya, hanya saja…" jawabnya namun seperti ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Sanji lagi.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Tidak biasanya aliran arus menjadi seperti ini. air laut mengarah ke arah pertengahan laut dan kondisi ini memang hal yang biasa terjadi dan sering disebut sebagai peristiwa surutnya air laut, namun surut yang terjadi kali ini sepertinya sudah melebihi ambang kewajaran. Aku khawatir jangan-jangan akan terjadi sesuatu yang dahsyat dan mengerikan," terang Nami.

"Jangan khawatir tuan putri, sang pangeran akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu." Ujar Sanji sambil berlagak bagaikan seorang pangeran dari negeri antah berantah.

Tiba-tiba saja hal yang dikhawatirkan oleh Nami terjadi. Gelombang ombak besar bertinggi lebih dari 5 meter terlihat muncul dari pertengahan laut dan menelan apa saja yang dilaluinya.

"Luffy! Ada tsunami!" teriak Nami pada sang kapten topi jerami yang tengah menikmati santapannya.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan?" pertanyaan bodoh itulah yang keluar dari mulut sang kapten yang –maaf- kurang waras ini.

"Kapten bodoh! Zoro dan Sanji, cepat turunkan layar! Chopper dan Usopp ubah haluan kapal! Franky!" seru Nami memerintah.

"Situasinya amat pelik," ujar sang Cyborg bernama Franky.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan bencana? Dan apakah di saat seperti ini aku boleh melihat celana dalammu, nona?" tanya si tengkorak bernama Brook.

"Franky, lakukan sesuatu dengan Sunny!" pinta Nami.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan disaat seperti ini. aku ragu apakah lapisan pelindung BF-113 milikku yang ada pada Sunny dapat bekerja melindungi kita dari serbuan ganas tsunami itu," ujar Franky tak yakin.

"Tak ada jalan lain lagi, Franky! Lakukan apa yang kau bisa!" seru Nami.

"Baik!" tanggap Franky.

Franky lalu mengaktifkan lapisan pelindung BF-113 yang telah dirancangnya untuk Sunny. Lapisan bening itu langsung menyelimuti kapal Thousand Sunny.

"Wow, keren! Gelombang ombak yang sangat besar!" ucap Luffy dan Chopper sambil mendecak kagum. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran dua orang itu sehingga menganggap tsunami sebagai hal yang keren.

"Apakah kita akan mati?" tanya Usopp sambil bergidik ngeri dengan air mata bercucuran.

Kemudian tsunami menghantam Sunny dan membuat kapal besar itu terhempas dan pada akhirnya tertelan ganasnya ombak. Namun satu hal yang dapat dicermati bahwa ternyata lapisan pelindung BF-113 yang dipasang oleh Franky pada Sunny mengakibatkan air tidak dapat melawati dinding lapisan transparan itu sehingga air tidak masuk ke kapal mereka meskipun kapal mereka tengah ada dalam mulut sang gelombang air laut raksasa bernama tsunami itu.

"Syukurlah!" ucap Nami.

"Tapi lapisan itu hanya bisa bertahan paling lama 3 menit," ujar Franky.

"Tidak adakah hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan, tuan Cyborg?" tanya Robin.

"Entahlah," sebuah jawaban bernada pasrah itulah yang keluar dari lisan Franky.

"Hey, marimo! Lakukan sesuatu! Jangan tidur di saat kritis seperti ini!" seru Sanji pada Zoro yang tengah tertidur pulas di tengah bencana yang melanda.

Thousand Sunny tergoncang dan terombang-ambing menuju tepi lautan yang tampaknya menjadi tak berujung akibat gelombang tsunami ini.

"Sudah 3 menit. Habislah kita!" teriak Franky histeris.

Lapisan BF-113 itu pelan tapi pasti mulai terkikis oleh kuatnya tekanan hidrostatis air dan akhirnya Sunny dimasuki oleh amukan tsunami.

"Semuanya! Bertahanlah!" seru Luffy yang baru menyadari kondisi gawat ini.

Namun akhirnya Sunny terhempas kuat pada deretan karang nan kokoh yang teguh berdiri di sepanjang garis pantai. Para kru topi jerami terhempas dan terpencar oleh ganasnya tsunami.

**End of flash back.**

Luffy tergetar ketika ia mengingat semua kejadian naas itu. Hal yang terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ketika tubuhnya ikut terhantam oleh kerasnya karang yang merobek beberapa bagian kulitnya dan membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah.

"Dimana Nami dan yang lainnya?" tanyanya menggesa.

"Tenang saja, mereka semua selamat kok meskipun Thousand Sunny telah hancur berkeping-keping," jawab Chopper.

"Syukurlah mereka selamat," ucap Luffy.

Setelah kondisi Luffy mulai mendingan, mereka pun pergi mengunjungi nakama-nakama mereka yang sedang dirawat di camp pengungsian korban tsunami. Yah, Nami dan yang lainnya juga terluka walau tidak parah dan tidak membahayakan nyawa mereka.

=+-+= ?

"Lapor, tuan Sengoku! Kerusakan yang terjadi di pusat penyimpanan energi nuklir mulai bocor dan jika seperti ini terus maka bisa dipastikan akan terjadi ledakan dan radiasi nuklir yang amat dahsyat. Kerusakan itu terjadi akibat hantaman gelombang tsunami 2 hari yang lalu," lapor Aokiji pada sang bos, Sengoku.

"Berapa luas radius ledakan yang kemungkinan terjadi?" tanya Sengoku.

"Sangat luas. Seluruh Grand line beserta pulau-pulau disekitarnya akan musnah akibat ledakan itu," ucap Aokiji.

"Sedahsyat itukah?" tanya Monkey D. Garp yang turut hadir dalam perbincangan itu.

"Iya, begitulah. Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menutupi kebocoran itu. Bahkan aku sudah mencoba untuk menutupi kebocoran dengan kekuatan es dari hie-hie no mi milikku namun hasilnya nihil sebaik apapun penambal yang kami gunakan tetap saja tidak berhasil menutupi kebocoran karena partikel nuklir itu sangat berbeda dengan partikel zat lain. Partikel ini bersifat korosif yang dapat merusak apa saja," jelas Aokiji.

"Berikan pengumuman mengenai hal ini kepada semua orang dan bilang agar mereka tidak usah khawatir karena pemerintah dunia pasti akan berusaha meredakan kebocoran yang mungkin memicu adanya ledakan dan radiasi nuklir itu dan segera evakuasi penduduk dari wilayah Fukushima Island yang menjadi pulau pusat penyimpanan energi nuklir itu!" perintah Sengoku pada Aokiji.

"Baik!" tanggap Aokiji.

"Kau yakin kita bisa menyelamatkan Grand-line ini?" tanya Garp.

"Entahlah, yang penting kita harus berusaha sekuat tenaga karena pada akhirnya Tuhan jualah yang menentukan hasil akhirnya," ujar Sengoku.

=+-+= ?

Luffy sampai di camp pengungsian dan mendapati seluruh nakama-nya tengah tertidur pulas dengan infuse yang menyaluri tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Huh, mereka belum sadar juga ya. Lama sekali," ujar Luffy.

"Mereka sebenarnya sudah sadar kemarin, tapi tadi mereka kusuruh untuk meminum obat tidur sehingga mereka bisa sepenuhnya beristirahat memulihkan kondisi fisik mereka," kata Chopper.

"Coba saja aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat, aku pasti bisa melindungi mereka semua sehingga tidak ada yang terluka seperti ini," ujar Luffy yang tampaknya sedang larut dalam nestapa penyesalan yang penuh akan jerit kesedihan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Luffy. ini semua bukan salahmu kok," ujar Chopper mencoba untuk menghapus lara yang tengah menggelayuti hati dan pikiran kapten bertopi jerami itu.

"Hn. Oh ya, pulau ini auranya sangat aneh. Pulau apakah yang menjadi tempat kita bernaung sekarang ini?" tanya Luffy kemudian.

"Ya, aku memang merasakan aura tersebut. Kalau tidak salah nama dari pulau ini adalah Fukushima Island," sahut Chopper.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah derapan langkah terdengar menuju lokasi camp tempat Luffy, Chopper dan para kru bajak laut toopi jerami yang tengah beristirahat itu bernaung. Dan tampaklah seorang lelaki tua berambut putih dengan kaca mata dan sebuah codet di mata kanannya. Pria itulah mantan tangan kanan sang Raja Bajak Laut Gol D. Roger dulu.

"Luffy, apa kau sudah membaca Koran pemerintah dunia hari ini?" tanya Pria bernama Rayleigh tersebut.

"Hmm aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan artikel-artikel yang ada di dalam Koran, tepatnya aku tidak hobi membaca Koran karena aku paling tidak suka membaca. Bukankah Paman sudah tahu mengenai hal itu?" ujar Luffy tak berminat.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Tapi ada sebuah berita menggemparkan yang tertulis disini." Ujar Rayleigh.

"Memangnya berita apa itu? Dan mengapa paman Rayleigh ada di pulau ini?" tanya Luffy.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu karena kudengar dari beberapa orang kalau kapalmu terhantam tsunami ke pulau ini," ujar Rayleigh.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu berita itu?" tanya Luffy lagi.

"Berita tentang kebocoran reactor nuklir yang ada di Fukushima Island ini," ujar Rayleigh. Dan kemudian Rayleigh menjelaskan tentang bahaya yang akan terjadi jika reactor nuklir itu meledak.

"Seluruh Grand Line akan musnah?" tanya Luffy sambil terbelalak.

"Ya, begitulah," ucap Rayleigh.

"Tunjukkan aku lokasi reactor nuklir itu berada!" seru Luffy.

"Ya, baiklah. Ayo!" ajak Rayleigh.

"Chopper, kau tunggu disini dan jaga mereka! Aku akan segera kembali!" seru Luffy.

"Baik, Kapten!" tanggap Chopper.

=+-+= ?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat reactor itu berada.

"Luffy!" panggil Garp.

Ya, ternyata di saat yang bersamaan para admiral dan vice admiral marine tengah melakukan investigasi terhadap keadaan reactor nuklir bersama Sengoku.

"Oh, Pak tua!" sapa Luffy.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau memanggilku pak tua, panggil aku Kakek, cucu bodoh!" geram Garp sambil mencengkram baju sang cucu.

"Huh, hal itu sangat merepotkan," ucap Luffy.

"Kau ini seharusnya belajar tentang tata krama lebih banyak lagi! Dan kau itu,-" ceramah Garp pada cucunya namun akhirnya terpotong karena sang penceramah dan yang diceramahi sama-sama tertidur dalam posisi berdiri dimana tangan sang kakek mencengkram baju sang cucu. Betul-betul kebiasaan yang sangat aneh yang diidap oleh kakek dan cucu ini.

"Tuan Sengoku! Dia-" ujar Kizaru sambil bersiap dalam kuda-kudanya jikalau perintah untuk menyerang bajak laut bertopi jerami itu meluncur dari lisan Sengoku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kizaru. Tolong jangan bertarung di tempat serawan ini dan di tengah kondisi gawat seperti ini," ujar Sengoku.

"Baik!" patuh Kizaru.

"Hey, bangun!" teriak Rayleigh guna membangunkan Garp dan Luffy.

Akhirnya mereka berdua terbangun setelah Rayleigh menggunakan haki-nya untuk memperbesar frekuensi suaranya *emang bisa ya?* pada Garp dan Luffy.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Luffy?" tanya Garp kemudian setelah terbangun dari tidur konyolnya.

"Aku mau melihat seperti apa reactor nuklir yang bocor itu," ujar Luffy.

"Gedung berwarna putih itulah tempat penyimpanan energi nuklir tersebut. Ledakan dan radiasi dari nuklir itu bisa memicu kemusnahan dunia ini," kata Sengoku yang turut nimbrung di pembicaraan Luffy dan Garp.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan guna menutupi kebocoran atau mencegah ledakannya?" tanya Rayleigh.

"Tidak. Berbagai cara telah kami lakukan bahkan dengan memanfaatkan berbagai tipe buah setan jenis logia dan paramecia namun tetap saja hasilnya adalah nihil," ujar Sengoku.

"Kapan kemungkinan reactor ini akan meledak?" tanya Luffy langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"Kira-kira esok hari, tepatnya pada waktu petang," ujar Sengoku.

Luffy kemudian melihat sekeliling, ditinjaunya berbagai orang, contohnya Aokiji dan berbagai jenis pengguna buah setan tipe logia lainnya yang tengah mencoba menutupi kebocoran tapi gagal karena saking korosifnya nuklir tersebut.

"Ayo kita pulang Luffy!" ajak Rayleigh kemudian setelah mereka tahu tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk dapat membantu.

"Baik!"

=+-+= ?

"Paman, apakah kekuatan 'itu' bisa menghentikan ledakan nuklir?" tanya Luffy.

"Entahlah. Tapi sedapat mungkin baiknya kau tidak menggunakan kekuatan 'itu' Luffy, karena nuklir ini sangat berbahaya dan kekuatan 'itu' juga belum pernah teruji," ujar Rayleigh.

"Hn," hela napas sang pemuda topi jerami.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menggunakan kekuatan 'itu', Luffy?" tanya Rayleigh kemudian.

"Entah, aku tidak tahu. Yang penting bagaimana pun caranya aku akan mencoba menyelamatkan dunia ini dari kehancuran. Shishishi," ucap Luffy sambil tertawa.

=+-+= ?

"Luffy!" panggil suara-suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga Luffy.

"Kalian? Kalian sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya Luffy kaget karena ternyata teman-temannya sudah terbangun saat ia kembali ke camp tempat mereka bernaung.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Kau curang sekali, Luffy, kau telah pergi ke tempat reactor nuklir itu berada tanpa mengajak ksatria lautan pemberani sepertiku," cibir Usopp.

"Iya benar, seharusnya kau membawaku biar aku bisa lebih jauh mengenali secara langsung bagaimana reactor nuklir itu sebenarnya!" ujar Franky ikut mencibir.

"Mereka berdua benar Luffy, kau bahkan membuatku tidak bisa merasakan hawa nuklir yang menembus kulitku walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah tidak punya kulit lagi," ucap Brook.

"Haha… tenang saja besok aku akan kesana lagi jadi kalian boleh ikut," ujar Luffy.

"Bagaimana kondisi disana, kapten?" tanya Robin.

"Entahlah, untuk lebih lengkapnya kalian tanya paman Rayleigh saja, karena aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang masalah yang sangat rumit seperti itu," ujar Luffy enteng.

"Dasar kapten tidak berguna!" maki Nami.

"Kalian ini meribut saja! Aku mau tidur nih!" teriak Zoro mencoba menenangkan keadaan karena ia ingin tidur pada suasana yang tenang.

"Dasar marimo tukang tidur!" cibir Sanji.

"Lalu apa masalahmu, koki jelek? Kau ingin berkelahi?" tanya Zoro.

"Boleh saja!" ujar Sanji.

"Hey, jangan meribut seperti itu. Sanji, buatkan aku makanan! Aku lapar!" perintah Luffy.

"Baik, kapten!" respon Sanji.

Mereka lalu makan bersama.

=+-+= ?

Pagi menjelang ketika fajar di ufuk timur mulai sirna disaat sang surya mengilaukan cahayanya. Kicauan merdu nan alami dari burung yang bertengger di pohon ara yang berdiri kokh tersebut menambah kehangatan pagi yang cerah ini.

Luffy memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit yang ada di sudut Fukushima Island untuk merasakan kerindangan dan keteduhan pohon yang nyaman karena di tempat itulah satu-satunya tempat yang menyisakan hutan kecil yang cukup beruntung tudak ikut tersapu oleh ganasnya tsunami yang lalu. Ia tengah bingung tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mencegah ledakan nuklir itu.

Sesampainya di sana, Luffy memanjat sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan bersandar di salah satu dahannya.

"Jadi kau akan menggunakan kekuatan 'Itu'?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut seseorang yang tentunya membuat Luffy kaget dan akhirnya malah terjatuh dari dahan pohon.

"Pria misterius berambut hitam dengan tato merah di wajah. Kau?" seru Luffy saat mengenali sosok tersebut sama dengan cirri-ciri orang yang diceritakan Chopper ttelah menyelamatkannya dengan menyumbangkan darahnya.

"Hn," hela napas singkat sang pria misterius itu.

"Ya, aku tahu kau makhluk luar angkasa yang menyelamatkanku, tapi kok cukup mirip dengan manusia ya? Tapi ya sudahlah tak apa yang penting terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku," ujar Luffy diakhiri dengan mengucapkan terimakasihnya.

"Haha… tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula sudah kewajibanku membantu orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku," ujar pria misterius itu.

"Haha," Luffy ikut tertawa.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pria itu.

"Entahlah, aku sedang bingung tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencegah ledakan itu. Eh, Paman tahu tentang potensi ledakan nuklir itu kan?" ujar Luffy.

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Menurutku kau seharusnya melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh kata hatimu. Turutilah sanubarimu dengan begitu kau akan berada di jalan yang benar. Aku tak yakin apakah kau harus menggunakan kekuatan 'itu' atau tidak, yang penting lakukanlah yang terbaik," ujar pria itu.

"Paman juga tahu tentang kekuatan 'itu' yang kumiliki?" tanya Luffy.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu, mungkin bisa dikatakan aku salah satu fans-mu," tutur pria itu.

"Wah, ternyata aku punya fans juga. Shishishi…" tawa Luffy.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang. ingat, Luffy. lakukanlah yang terbaik dan ingat selalu bahwa aku akan selalu bangga dengan putra semata wayangku," ucap pria misterius itu yang kemudian ia hilang didalam tebalnya kabut putih yang tiba-tiba menjalar kesana.

Luffy kemudian pergi kembali ke camp untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat reactor nuklir berada karena hari sudah menunjukkan waktu siang terlihat dari posisi matahari yang sudah berada tepat di atas kepala.

=+-+= ?

"Hey, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Luffy yang heran melihat nakama-nakamanya tengah bergegas seperti sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Tentu saja kami mau ikut denganmu ke lokasi reactor nuklir itu berada karena tentu saja kami tidak bisa membiarkan kapten kapal yang bodoh pergi sendirian kesana," jawab Nami.

"Ya, benar. Nanti yang ada malah kau akan tersesat karena tidak tahu arah," ujar Zoro.

"Hey, marimo! Bukannya yang selalu tersesat itu kau?" hardik Sanji.

"Haha, ayo Luffy kita berangkat!" ajak Rayleigh.

Maka berangkatlah kru topi jerami beserta Rayleigh menuju lokasi reactor nuklir itu berada.

=+-+= ?

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sengoku?" tanya Rayleigh setelah ia dan kru topi jerami sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Hn, sampai sekarang kami masih belum bisa menambal kebocoran yang sudah semakin meluas ini," jawab Sengoku sang pimpinan marine.

"Berapa lama lagi sebelum reactor itu meledak?" tanya Robin.

"5 menit lagi," jawab Sengoku singkat.

"Nasib kita dan warga dunia khususnya Grand Line ditentukan dalam 5 menit kedepan," tutur Garp.

4 menit tersisa…

"Franky apakah kau tidak bisa memperbaiki reactor itu?" tanya Nami.

"Bagaimana bisa, teknologi nuklir ini terlalu rumit dan radiasi nuklir membuatku tidak bisa menjangkau reactor itu," jelas Franky.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Usopp?" tanya Nami lagi.

Usopp tidak menjawab tapi sudah dapat dipastikan raut kecemasan tengah mendominasi air mukanya. Ia pun gemetaran.

3 menit tersisa…

"Sama sekali tidak ada data peninggalan sejarah tentang nuklir ini," kata Robin.

Robin lalu mencoba menjangkau reactor dengan kekuatan buah setannya tapi sesaat sebelum mendekati reactor tangan klonningnya teriritasi dengan sangat kuat oleh radiasi nuklir yang bersifat korosif itu.

2 menit tersisa…

Gomu-gomu no gatling gun!" teriak Luffy. namun sama seperti Robin yang ada ia hanya teriritasi dengan parah.

"Mari kita senandungkan lagu pengantar menuju kematian," ujar Brook.

"Apakah kita akan mati disini?" tanya Chopper.

"Yah, mungkin. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nasib dunia ini," ujar Aokiji.

1 menit tersisa…

"Maaf teman-teman, nampaknya kalian harus segera memilih kapten kapal baru karena kaptenmu yang bodoh ini sudah tidak akan bisa diandalkan di masa depan. Mungkin inilah akhir dari kapten mugiwara no Luffy," ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada para nakamanya.

"Maaf, Kek. Aku harus melakukannya. Kau selalu memaksaku untuk menjadi seorang angkatan laut. Aku tahu alasanmu sebenarnya karena kau ingin aku selalu ada di bawah pengawasanmu dan kau tak ingin aku mengorbankan diri di medan pertempuran bajak laut yang menurutmu penuh dengan bahaya yang mengancam. Aku tahu bahwa seburuk apapun ucapan yang selalu kau katakana padaku dan Ace dulu, itu semua demi mengharapkan kami berdua sebagai penyelamat dunia. Aku mengerti semua tujuan dan kata-kata keadilan absolutmu yang dulu selalu kuanggap sebagai omongan sampah itu. Bahwa kita hidup untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagi kita walaupun mautlah yang menjadi tantangannya. Aku mengerti. Karena itulah kini tibalah giliranku untuk menyelamatkan dunia," ujar Luffy pada Kakeknya tersayang.

"Aku, Monkey D. Luffy, senang bisa menjalani hidup ini bersama kalian semua! Terimakasih karena kalian sudah menyayangiku!" teriak Luffy sambil meneteskan air mata terakhirnya.

"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANTO HOGOSHA!", teriak Luffy. *Giganto hogosha=pelindung raksasa*. Luffy kemudian menggunakan Haoshoku Haki-nya yang kemudian ketika tergabung dengan kekuatan gear 3 menghasilkan suatu senyawa khusus yang melapisi kulit Luffy. senyawa abadi sebagai tembok pertahanan kekal yang tidak bisa diruntuhkan oleh apapun termasuk oleh nuklir. Inilah yang dimaksudnya dengan kekuatan 'itu', kekuatan yang hanya bisa digunakan sekali karena resikonya adalah senyawa itu akan langsung ikut merusak jantung dan organ tubuh bagian dalamnya sendiri.

"SANKYUUUU MINNA!", teriaknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Jurus giganto hogosha yang telah dilapisinya lalu tercipta membentuk sebuah benteng yang menutupi secara sempurna reactor nuklir itu dan tepat saat itulah reactor itu meledak, dan berkat bantuan pengorbanan Luffy tidak ada satupun ledakan yang keluar dari benteng pertahanan giganto hogosha miliknya. Dunia terselamatkan oleh si bajak laut topi jerami, Monkey D. Luffy dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal yakni nyawanya sendiri.

"LUUUFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYY!"

.

=+-THE END-+=

Hhuhuhu gimana ficnya? Moga readers-san suka ya…

Dan mengenai jurug giganto hogosha dan kekuatan 'itu' perpaduan antara gear 3 dan Haoshoku Haki itu hanya rekaan Reikan aja. Hehe

Cuma ini yang bisa Reikan buat sebagai ungkapan duka atas musibah yang terjadi di Jepang.

Ganbare Nippon!

Pray for Japan.

Apakah tanganmu sudah terlalu cacat untuk mereview?


End file.
